Christmastime in the City: A Pokemon story
by strawberryshinxtess
Summary: Silver hasn't had a good Christmas since he can remember. He sees that Lyra wants a gift and she is the only person kind enough to accept a gift from him. But Lyra is having a picture perfect Christmas, complete with Ethan taking her to the tree festival and getting her the perfect gift. Will Silver be able to share a Christmas with his rival without his compromised morals?


Christmastime in the City

A Pokémon Fanfic

By: Strawberryshinxtess

It's Christmastime in the Johto Region where the annual tree lighting in Goldenrod City was the main event. Goldenrod was the hugest city with many stores, the business district and the radio tower. Each year, the radio station hosted the annual tree lighting to help spread Christmas cheer. The festival was 2 days away and many people were out shopping last minute for Christmas gifts.

In the city, friends Ethan and Lyra got together to talk about Christmas gifts. They always met at the Clefairy Café for hot chocolate when the months grew cold. It was their best hangout spot whenever they needed a break from training.

"I want the new strap for my Poke gear device!" Lyra cheered, showing Ethan the magazine ad. "It is all the rage!"

"Well… it's a little pricy. It's 70 poke dollars…"

"Yeah, but it's customizable! The purple one is my favorite. I know poke gears are high end but I have been wanting to get an accessory for months!"

Ethan looked at his own poke gear. "The straps we have are just fine."

"What do you want for Christmas, Ethan?"

"I'd like to get something I can enjoy with my Pokémon. Or maybe some new video games for myself whenever I go home."

Just then, their rival opened the door of the café in a non-gentle manner. Lyra and Ethan both glanced at him awkwardly and tried not to make eye contact. Silver was their age only he has had a series of problems. 3 years ago, his father leader of Team Rocket left him. Since then, he has had to fend for his own.

Silver caught Ethan and Lyra looking at him. "What are you two staring at? I can't believe you guys are here and not training."

"Well, it's the holidays Silver. We're out celebrating, aren't you?" Ethan said, sipping hot chocolate.

Silver scoffed. "I don't really do Christmas. It's not really that special anyways."

"Everyone's out shopping. Why would you be in Goldenrod City if you don't like Christmas?" Ethan questioned.

Silver rolled his eyes. "What a guy can't pass through town and stop to take a leak without some stupid nerd questioning him?!"

Lyra blushed. Ethan placed his hot chocolate down, the cup clinking a tad louder on the table.

Silver took a few steps and couldn't find the bathroom. He stared over the counter, waiting to find a waitress to tell him where it was.

"So anyhow Ethan, I think it would be great if I had a new poke gear wrist strap! I want to look nice on the go!" Lyra beamed at the ad. "Just look how pretty!"

Silver glanced at the advertisement out of the corner of his eye. She is so pathetic, wanting that childish wrist strap he thought.

"Well, maybe I'll just have to see when I go out shopping today!" Ethan laughed.

Silver slammed a fist on the counter. "Hey lady, where's the bathroom? I have been standing here for a while!"

"Bathroom is for customers only." She said.

He took one last look at Ethan and scowled. Silver slammed the door of the café, stomping out.

Why do I care that Ethan is getting Lyra something nice for Christmas? He's probably going to that tree festival too, Silver thought.

Deep down, Silver wished that he could buy something nice for her. She was one of the few people that was nice to him, even though they didn't always agree. He wanted to get her a nice gift, go to the tree festival and…..

The tree festival, he thought. When was the last time I have even had a Christmas tree in my house like the others did?

All of Silver's Christmases with his father were just like the others. He always spent it in wherever the Team Rocket base was. Every year, his father was more concerned about rewarding the top performing grunts of Team Rocket. To Giovanni, rewarding his members of his crime syndicate was very important, as it motivated others to do better and what better time to do it than Christmas? However, giving a gift to his son was never top priority. Silver hadn't received a Christmas gift since he was a small child.

In the base, the Christmas decorations were minimal but the food was always a top hit. The grunts would always steal the most expensive cuts of meats, the finest desserts and a ton of alcohol to make people drunk for decades. There was never a Christmas tree in the base since bonuses were the reason to celebrate, the alcohol was the top priority and it wasn't even New Year's.

Silver only liked eating the best of the best for the food but hated mingling with the others. The party seemed to last forever so Silver usually sat on the couch with a few of the passed out drunk grunts and played video games.

He watched as the top grunts got awards. Of course, the executives won out big time and they made sure to celebrate with plenty of alcohol. The only entertaining part of the party is when his father chewed out Jessie and James for constantly failing their missions (and gave them only a bonus of five poke dollars each). One grunt was so intoxicated, he joked about constantly dropping the lift key at the most inconvenient times.

It was three in the morning and Silver woke up on the couch. There was barely anyone in the base with the exception of a few passed out grunts. There was a small radio playing alternative music over by the base's restrooms. Damien, the janitor, was cleaning while simultaneously dancing and head banging to the music.

"Damien, did my old man pass out or did he go home?" Silver asked, not surprised if either have happened.

"Hey man, he went home. Luckily someone was sober enough to drive him. They even got a hefty bonus for that too."

Every year, Silver didn't expect much. His father got super drunk each year and either forgotten him or has passed out in the base.

Damien smoked a cigarette. "It must be hard being Giovanni's son. It's even harder working for him. I just want to clean toilets and jam out to Nirvana man. This is the only opportunity I get to do that!"

"My father's a moron. This whole crime syndicate is idiotic and pathetic. I don't even get a Christmas because of this stupid stuff."

"Little dude, Christmas is pretty chill. Like, I am just jamming here and having a good time."

"You don't understand! I can never have a good time because of this idiot stuff! I wish I had a normal Christmas like other people!"

Silver kicked an empty bottle and flipped over a small chair. He headed for the stairs when he saw a grunt snoring, an unopened bottle of whiskey in his hands. Carefully, Silver took the whiskey.

"Maybe I'll see what this drinking stuff is all about…." He muttered.

Silver walked home in the snow. He looked around and saw beautiful lights, trees and decorations of reindeer. There was a Christmas tree lit up in the window of his neighbor's house.

"I wish that was my house." He muttered to himself.

Silver's house was the only undecorated one on the block. His father was snoring on the couch with more bottles on the ground, some halfway full. The TV was on and showing a Christmas special marathon.

Silver sat on the recliner and opened the whiskey. He took a sip and swallowed the burning alcohol.

If only I could have a real Christmas he thought. But here I am drinking like the rest of them…. I am just as pathetic as they are.

The Christmas special showed characters decorating a Christmas tree. The redheaded teenager scowled. He then stood up from the recliner and dumped the remainder of the whiskey on the carpet.

"Merry Christmas dad." He muttered, throwing the bottle down.

After his father had left, his past three Christmases didn't matter. Silver didn't have friends or family to celebrate with. He was too busy trying to make ends meet by himself for three years so Christmas was an afterthought. But this year was different. Silver wanted a good Christmas. Lyra was the only one that mattered to him since she was actually kind. She challenged him, made him stronger and helped him out. Sure, she hung around with the stubborn pest Ethan but she stuck with Silver even after he stole from the lab, stole other Pokémon and wasn't the most kind to his Pokémon. But Silver wanted her to have a gift because she really deserved it, even though his own morals have been difficult to change.

Lyra scrambled around the department store. She got gifts for her mom, Professor Elm and Ethan. However, she did not know if she should have gotten something for Silver.

She quickly called Ethan on the Poke gear. "E, it's me. I am almost done Christmas shopping. Should I buy anything for Silver?"

"I wouldn't…. he's not really that nice."

"But I think he needs something. I know you don't really like him but I think he should have something for Christmas.

"What about him deserves a gift, Lyra? Besides, you and I are going to the tree festival tomorrow and we are going to exchange gifts."

"Well Ethan, I am going to buy a gift for Silver. Even if he doesn't like it. I want him to be happy for Christmas too. It's the season of giving."

"He's a jerk Lyra, I don't know why you would bother. Anyways, I got to go. See you tomorrow!"

Lyra scowled at her poke gear. Ethan really was being critical of Silver. Their rival may not be the nicest person in the world but he was important to their lives and to their skills as Pokémon trainers. He was never overly kind to his Pokémon but she noticed that his Crobat recently evolved and his skills improved. There is good in everybody no matter how difficult, she thought. He deserved a gift, even if they aren't the best of friends.

Lyra gazed at the displays of the department store and found a black scarf, wool socks and red gloves. She took them to the counter to pay for them.

I think Silver could use something practical, she thought. He is always out on the go and the winter can get quite cold in Johto.

"Thank you, come back soon!" The cashier said.

Lyra rode the elevator down to the first floor. She glanced at the purple poke gear strap she wanted and beamed. Passing the display, she made her way to the front door where she bumped into Silver.

"Hey, are you blind?! Watch where you are going!"

"Oh hey Silver." She said, hiding the bag behind her back.

"Christmas shopping for Ethan? He's such a dork. You know he's going to get you that strap."

"Yeah I was Christmas shopping. How did you know I wanted the strap?"

Silver rolled his eyes. "You were practically screaming about it at the top of your lungs at the café. Anyways, I need to get into the store so move it!"

Silver pushed her to the side.

Lyra noticed that Silver didn't have gloves or a scarf for the winter, just his normal black and red coat that he always wore. She smiled slightly, knowing that the gift would probably work.

I have to get her the strap before Ethan does…. Silver thought. He went over to the display and picked up a purple one. They were pricey but Silver saved some money from battling trainers.

"Is this everything?" The lady at the counter said.

"Yes."

"That will be 70 poke dollars." She said, twirling a lock of hair with her ringed finger.

Silver counted out and only had 35 poke dollars. He turned as red as his hair.

"Look lady, I only got 35. Can I buy it now and put the rest on a tab?"

She laughed. "Why don't you try buying your gifts at the 99 cent only store? Ratty punks like you belong there instead of here."

Silver gritted his teeth and ran out of the store, swiping the strap off the counter. The store's sensor for security tags whirred.

"Hey! You dirty shoplifter, get back here!"

He made it into the café, where Lyra and Ethan normally go. The strap was lovely, it was shiny, purple and silky. The price tag was on it, stating the expensive price it cost. Next to the price tag was a small security tag.

Ethan came into the café with a bunch of bags. He glanced over and saw Silver holding the wrist strap.

"Hey, did you get that for Lyra?" Ethan asked. "Because I already bought her one. I thought Christmas wasn't your thing?"

"None of your business." Silver snarled.

Ethan saw the security tag. "You didn't even buy her a gift….. You stole that! You don't even celebrate Christmas so why is it so important to you to get Lyra something?"

"You wouldn't understand." Silver muttered.

"No… I understand completely! You steal a wrist strap for someone to gift to them for Christmas because you are a terrible person. You can't even man up and give a gift the honest way."

"Well you're such a goody two shoes to her! Come on, buying her friendship with a stupid wrist watch strap? At least you guys can have a good Christmas! I have been trying to do things the honest way but it's complicated! I hate that you try to one-up me when I have the disadvantage here!"

"Oh so what is your disadvantage, Silver?! The fact that you are a cheapskate and steal the gifts you want to give others?"

Silver pushed him. "Enjoy the fact that you get a nice Christmas, jerk. I just want Lyra to have a nice Christmas..."

"Why do you care so much about her? Do you like her or something?"

Silver seized Ethan's jacket in his grasp and put him against the café wall. "A wimp like you would assume that. She…she cares, that's why." He said, tightening the grip.

"Lyra's heart is too good, you know. That's why she actually accepts you even though you're a freak."

The grip loosened and Silver stormed out. "I don't have time to deal with you."

Silver instantly regretted not punching him in the café but if there was a fight, many people would know about the stolen wrist strap. He sat on a bench outside the café and stroked the velvety strap, his fingers fidgeting with the security tag.

She is going to notice the security tag, he thought. Even if I get her something she didn't want, it would be hard for her to accept me…. But she would hate me if I gave her this. That idiot Ethan is right, she does have a pure heart but it would hurt her if I gave her a gift dishonestly.

Silver put the wrist strap back into his pocket and made his way back over to the shopping district. This time, he didn't stop at the department store….

He set foot in the 99 cent only store.

The store was filled with odds and ends, cheap Christmas wrapping and odd decorations. Near the cash registers were keychains. The display had different keychains of various Pokémon. Silver spun the display, looking at different Pokémon keychains when he stopped and saw a Cyndaquil keychain.

Cyndaquil was Lyra's starter.

Silver took the keychain off the display and looked in the store for more things. He took a fruit punch out of the small fridge and a small package of cookies. The keychain was going to be his honest gift to Lyra. She may not want something so silly from the 99 cent only store but it was worth a shot. To wrap it, he picked out a small purple gift box and bow for it. He approached the counter and paid for all the items with his own money.

After taking the bag, Silver made his way to the department store.

Silver entered, the wrist strap in hand. The security sensors went off. The pretentious lady approached him.

"So you're back? Let's see what the police have to say."

"They won't have to say anything, you idiot. I took your advice."

"What are you talking about? You're going to spend Christmas in jail!"

Silver held up the 99 cent only store shopping bag, complete with the logo and slogan "If it's not 99 cents, its free!"

The lady trembled and her eyes widened. "I am calling the police!" She clamored.

"You'd be wasting your time." Silver threw the wrist strap onto the department store floor. "Merry Christmas. I hope that gets sold to a customer that fits your ridiculous standards." The woman opened her mouth to say something but immediately froze. Silver left the store smirking back at her with a devious smile.

The tree festival was the next day. Silver sat outside near the tree setup. He watched as the crew strung lights on the giant Christmas tree. The little purple box from the night before sat beside him in hopes that Lyra would come.

A few hours passed by and the radio station was beginning to test sound. Silver sighed. Even if she didn't show up, he still got to see a real Christmas tree which was a start to having an actual Christmas.

Inside Clefairy Café, Lyra flashed the wrist strap Ethan had gotten her. "It's so beautiful! It is so much prettier in person and oh so soft! Thank you!"

"Merry Christmas Lyra! Let's go check out the tree lighting. The radio station should be done setting up."

Lyra left a few poke dollars as a tip for the waitress. She picked up the red gift box she had beside her.

"Who's that for?" Ethan asked.

"It's for Silver. I hope we see him." She said.

"Lyra, I don't think you want to see him. He's done something really dumb... you're going to be hurt by what he did."

"Ethan, don't talk about him like that. It's Christmas so we need to put aside our differences."

"Just wait and see, Lyra. He can show you himself how terrible he is."

Moments later, Lyra walked up to the tree and beamed. She checked the time on her poke gear, touching the softness of the new wrist strap.

Ethan admired the wrist strap and walked alongside her. They watched as the radio station set up the sound equipment and tested it.

Silver saw the pair near him but froze as to what he should do. Ethan was there so it made everything awkward. He could have told Lyra that he tried to steal the wrist strap for her. The purple gift box still sat next to him. Silver picked it up nervously.

"Why don't we sit down and wait? Not many people are here yet." Lyra said, turning around only to see her rival sitting on the bench with a small purple box in his hands.

Lyra was startled and she quickly looked down at the red box she had gotten Silver. She smiled nervously.

"I got you this for Christmas. I know you said it's not your favorite holiday but I wanted…"

Ethan began to snicker. "So Silver, did you steal the wrapping too? I already got her the strap. No need to give her the stolen one."

Lyra turned to Ethan. "I wasn't finished. I have every right to give him a gift and he has every right to do the same. Why are you accusing him of stealing?"

Silver stood, shuffling his feet. "Even though Ethan is a moron, he's right. I tried to steal the wrist strap for you since you really wanted it. I couldn't afford it, but I returned what I stole and bought an honest gift. I didn't have much money for a gift but I have something small for you…"

Ethan snickered. "What, was it from the 99 cent only store?"

"That's enough, Ethan! Christmas is not a contest as to who can buy the most expensive gift! I am happy you got me the strap but it's not fair to be mean to others because their gift didn't cost the same!"

Silver stood in silence. Usually Lyra and Ethan are the best of friends and have this dorky and weird friendship. But this time…she took his side?

"I can't believe you want to accept a gift from a thief. From the guy who shoves you, from the guy that insults us and his Pokémon. What are you thinking?"

"Silver is a trainer like us. Yes, it is taking him longer to learn compassion for Pokémon and others but we both learned something from one another. He taught me patience and to see that there are different kinds of trainers. I taught him to treat his Pokémon as friends…. And as a result, his Golbat evolved through friendship. He's been changing and becoming a better person."

Silver stifled a smile.

"I don't think you are thinking this through. Let's go Lyra. We need to get a good spot for the festival."

"I am not leaving until I exchange gifts with Silver."

"Then fine. I am going back home to watch the festival on TV!"

Ethan scoffed and left Goldenrod City.

"Well, if that's how he wants to enjoy Christmas, so be it." She sighed.

She exchanged the boxes with Silver.

"Open yours first." She said.

Silver opened the box to find a pair of wool socks, the red gloves and a scarf. The colors matched what he liked to wear and they were warm. He stared down at them half smiling. It was an actual Christmas gift, and something he had wanted for a while for the winter.

"This is perfect." He simply said. He put the scarf and gloves on and put the socks in his coat pocket.

Lyra opened hers and pulled out the keychain. "Awe, thank you Silver! This means a lot to me. Leave it to my rival who has battled with my Pokémon so much that he knows to get me a keychain of my starter!"

Silver was speechless. Lyra was beaming over the keychain. She immediately attached it to her bag.

They both saw the Christmas tree in the center of Goldenrod City light up. People crowded around to see the different lights.

Silver looked around and saw more groups of people enter Goldenrod to get their view of the tree.

"It's starting to get crowded…" he said.

"Let's get a spot and see the lights! Christmastime in the city is the prettiest!"

The two walked together and saw the light show begin on the winter night. Silver felt a very happy, fuzzy feeling that was absent from him for a very long time. It was finally a real Christmas to share with his friend.

END.


End file.
